


Phooey and Kablooie in Pokemon

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [16]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Paradox, Pokemon, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Tell me if you want more of these.
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 2





	Phooey and Kablooie in Pokemon

Phooey Duck walked over to Kablooie Duck. They greeted each other by waving. Then they looked at another's Pokémon. The two ducklings were surprised to see the other had any Pokémon at all. Kablooie started, "Hey... Um. Eh. Err. What kinda Pokémon is that?" He pointed to the line of 4 behind his brother. Phooey answered, "Oh! Yeah, I got a Porygon Z, a O+, a ??????????, and a Missingno." The Fire stared in a blank state between horror and bafflment. The Flame flickered her eyes up again there was a 2 ton 80 foot bird made of error, a red and black 80 foot 3 inch wide Eldritch Nightmare that could only be detailed as female, a placeholder, and a Porygon Z. The Lightening Bolt cheerfully noted, "You got new friends too." The Flare shaked himself out of the swirling dark crisis and replied with joy, "I got a vulpix, a torchic, and a scorbunny!"

The Electricity pointed out, "Fire is always you, Bwudda Kablooie." The Firecracker breathed in unease, "Yeah... Your Pokémon fit you too." The Electric smiled before petting a his catch tears to reality. The Firework picked up all three of his Pokémon and nuzzled them up. He rambled, "I thought Pokémon would hold me back from fighting everyone but after getting these little guys I've done nothing beat up everyone who looks at me funny." The Misprint paused feeding to worry, "Are they okay?" The Firebird rolled his eyes and huffed, "It's what you are supposed to do with Pokémon. Besides I've been healing my monsters." The Fireball flopped himself on the ground to snuggle his Pokémon. It was something of a feedback loop, he was fueled by fire and so are fire types. Yet it was more like magnets for The Glitch, pulling in the other glitches of this universe to him by existing. The Error disagreed, "I don't like fighting. I just wanna be friends with my Pokémon." A good thing too, the universe might start falling apart if so many flaws to it's design were all acting destructively.

The Arsonist grinned his sharp teeth wide then spoke, "I use to think you would go for electric type but most of your Pokémon are normal types." The 404 continued to feed his fellow errors as he sighed, "I am really a electric type but there's something about that's harmful to technology. I find the ones I picked are immune to it." The Firebug started to feed himself and his Pokémon flames as he puffed smoke out, "I understand completely. I'm actually slightly radioactive but it's so slight most people aren't effected. Problem is, my DNA is getting weird and Pokémon can feel my radioactivity." The two brothers were silent a moment. A cloud passed overhead to block the sun. Phooey asked, "Are you going to die?" Kablooie shrugged, "I can't tell. However it seems like it's acting more like a comic book radiation." Sunlight returned as the cloud passed. Above were blue skies of summer time.

The Atomic Flames pet his Scorbunny and babbled about his Snuggly Bunny. The Living Glitch hugged his Missingno.

The End.


End file.
